The Most Amazing Night
by Wilde-Productions
Summary: Karma and Amy's first time.


**The Most Amazing Night**

I couldn't lie to myself anymore; the feelings I had developed toward Karma all these years and most recently had finally came crashing down my life and my heart, and although I couldn't entire comprehend them yet, they were there and they were painful. I remember perfectly, the heartache I felt that day when Karma and I were dancing after being crowned homecoming queens. She had leaned the side of her face against mine, and I can still smell the scent of the shampoo she had used that day. She was so beautiful—breathtaking even. And she had told me she hadn't had sex with Liam Booker. I was so relived when she then told she wanted her first to be special, with some who loves her, _I love her_, but it was only a matter of second before she had ripped my heart out by saying that she was going to make that douche bag falling in love with her.

Tonight, she had kissed me on the cheek, dressed in a pair of leather pants and white blouse, and innocently said 'I love you' before leaving to officially have sex with Liam, because yes, he had eventually fallen in love with her. Who wouldn't right? I know I had.

I was lying in my bed flickering through the various Netflix categories, trying to find something to distract myself from the inevitable fact that my fake girlfriend was in that very moment naked with someone that was not I. Every documentaries, shows and movies seemed uninteresting without her, and that was when I realized that the reason I enjoyed them so much was because she was by my side. I missed her silly jokes, her comments on the characters' wardrobe, her deep analysis of the characters' behaviors, even if god forbid she couldn't understand her own. I just missed her and her comforting body next to mine, as we are alone, disconnected from the rest of the world, eating popcorn in our Pj's instead of going to stupid parties with stupid teenage boys that think it's cool to have sex with a lesbian.

_I'm so stupid. _

I eventually fell asleep, and it wasn't before a quivering body had sat next to me that I realized it. I opened my eyes, my lids fluttering rapidly as my pupils adjusted to the light, and then I saw her.

"Karma?" I said frowning, and I sat up on the bed. She was shaking and crying and I was confused and hurt to see her that way. "What happened?" I put my hand on her back and circled it comfortingly as I waited for an answer.

"Liam, he…" she trailed off, her sobs too strong to form articulate words.

Of course I immediately thought the worst and I had the strong need to kick him hard in the baby maker. The tears fell down her cheek and I wiped them, and suddenly mine decided to leave my eyes too. "What did he do to you honey?"

"Nothing. It's not him, it's me," she blurted out and I felt my head spin. Was this some kind of self-torture she was inflicting to herself? Had he made her feel bad something? _I'm gonna kill this guy._

"What do you mean?" I asked softly and surprised myself that I could spoke so calmly despite the raging anger I felt inside.

"I don't love him, Amy." She finally lifted her chin to look at me. "My first time has to be special… with someone I love and I don't love him," she confessed.

"Okay…" I said and caressed her hair as I tried to understand my best friend's sudden change of mind.

"I love you," she said after a few minutes.

"I love you too Karma," I replied and laced our fingers together.

"No, I love you, _love _you," she repeated and I furrowed my brow.

She saw the confusion in my face because she quickly added, "That's why I can't have sex with Liam, because I am in love with you Amy." There was no more stutter in voice, no more tears. The truth that came out of her mouth was brazen and made my whole body shake in excitement.

"Really?" I said, as if her declaration hadn't been clear enough, but I just wanted her to say it again.

"Yes, really," she smiled. _God I love that smile. _"I love you Amy Raudenfeld." She leaned in and captured my lips with her own and we kissed. This was our real first kiss. There was nothing remotely fake about the way she grasped at my hair, pulling me closer as she deepened the kiss, her tongue demanding entrance. I welcomed it inside my mouth and massaged it with my own, and that was when I remembered I had never kissed anyone like that before. The new sensation sent a jolt through my spine, which triggered another new sensation between my legs. I found myself desperately wanting more of her. I broke the kiss to slowly peel off the white blouse she wore so elegantly, scrutinizing every bit of skin that were unfolding in front of my eyes. I noticed she was watching devouring her with my eyes, and a red shade covered my cheeks. She probably noticed because she stroked one of them with her thumb, as she looked deep into my eyes as if they held the key to her joy. It made my heart pound hard into my chest—nobody in my life ever looked at me that way.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered softly, and suddenly my shirt became a barrier stopping my burning skin to mingle with hers. I lifted the piece of clothing over my head and because I'm such a clumsy idiot, it got stuck under my chin. It made her giggle and she helped me out of it, and before I knew it she had pushed me on the mattress and was straddling my hips.

She pressed down her body on mine, slowly, and I knew that just like me she was only wanted to appreciate the feeling of our skin melding together at the contact by taking her time. Karma kissed me again and this time the movements of her lips were less calculated, almost messy, but in the most beautiful way. It was the passion and the heat of the moment, and I craved it as much as she did. In that moment it all became clear to me, I wasn't confused anymore because it wasn't about being gay or bisexual or else, it was about the undeniable fact that I was in love with Karma and that I always have been. Figuring out the label I had to put on that, if I were to, was the least of my worry and most certainly the least of my priority right now.

Karma was kissing me and it felt like we had been doing this forever, and I wanted to do this forever.

My hands moved on her back, and my fingers slid on the crook of her back where I dug my nails softly. Her hips was rocking frantically against mine and I wondered if she had the same pooling wetness between her legs as I did. After all, she spent months trying to sleep with the hottest guy at our high school; I feared she would be disappointed that having sex with me would be different.

Karma quickly brought me out of my thoughts when panting, she said, "You're wearing too much Aims, I want to feel you completely." Her voice was husky and her breath hot against my mouth and it made my sex clench in anticipation. _Maybe I worry too much._

I sat up and hold her waist as I brought her with me. My mouth found the warmth of her neck and I sucked on her pulse point as my hand traveled to the clasp of her bra. I took it off with a lot more ease than I expected, and removed my lips from her neck to admire the luscious breast in front of me. "Fuck you're so beautiful," I whispered, and with my hand I palmed her breast, watching her reaction as I increased pressure. Her breast was so perfect- not too big, not too small, they fit perfectly in my hands like they had been made for me. Karma surprised me by tugging at the back on my head, pulling me closer. I looked at her and quickly understood her intention; I moved my head and wrapped my mouth around the small bud and sucked on it. I had obviously never done this before, and I wasn't even sure I was doing it right, but when she threw her head back and grasped at my hair, moaning my name, I realized I wasn't that bad. Her nipple was soft and wet and hard in my mouth; it made me moan too and bucked my hips forward into her.

Just as I went to take the other mound in my mouth, she pulled away and stood up. I groaned.

"Let's get ride of our clothes first." Karma pulled down her pants and I mirrored her. Unlike me, she didn't hesitate to take her panties off before crawling back on the bed on top of me. She grinned and slid her hands down on my sides, then the tip of her fingers found the hem of my panties and she pulled them down and threw them god knows where in the room. "Get under the covers"

"Bossy," I laughed and did as asked. We laid in front of each other, nestled in the comforting warmth of my bed, and we kissed. Our bodies were pressed as close as they could be and she had inserted her thigh between my legs, pressing it slightly against my sex. I could feel my heart beat faster each time her thigh moved because she was kissing me passionately, and I let out small moans in her mouth. She rolled me on my back and fully pressed her leg into my aching center and I nearly screamed. Instead in muffled a moaned in her neck and dug my nails, maybe a little too roughly, on her upper back. It didn't matter much if we made noise because we were alone in the house, but I'm pretty sure whatever would have came out my mouth would have been incredibly not sexy.

"You're so wet," she breathed as she moved her thigh back and fort against my folds.

"Is that okay?" I asked and suddenly I wanted to panic because I felt too exposed and I had never done this before and I didn't know anything and I was scared and ugh. _Kill me now._

Karma shifted her body so that she could replace her thigh for her hand, and she began to explore the area, mapping the soft flesh with her fingers. "It's _so_ okay," she answered and I believed her. It didn't take long for her to find my throbbing bundle of nerves, and she kept a steady pace circling it as I only managed to moan and writhe under her touch.

Unlike Karma, I had never spent much time picturing my first time. When I did it was with boys and I managed to gross myself every time. Now I knew why, and _fuck that feels so good. _"Don't stop I'm so close… fuck!" I felt a tension building in my lower abdomen, and then Karma inserted a finger inside me, her thumb replacing the other finger that was on my clit and a few strokes was all it took to send me over the edge. I clung onto her as the burst of pleasure exploded in my body, rendering my limbs numb, leaving my head completely disoriented, and I cried out her name at the top of my lung as my back arched off the bed. "KARMA!"

As my breath slowed down, she rested her forehead on mine. We both had our eyes closed, but I knew she was smiling just like me. This was definitely different than our movie nights, but in the best way.

Another need suddenly surfaced; the need to pleasure her so as amazingly as she did to me. I slid my hands down her side, lifting my back slightly to cup her ass and squeeze it. I know I caught her off guard because she gasped, and then moaned, and then kissed me, biting my lower lip between her teeth. I placed my thigh between her leg and she pressed her body down on me. I allowed my tongue to explore her mouth a little before lifting my thigh higher, and with my hands still on her ass I encouraged her to grind against me. An incredible amount of wetness coaxed my thigh and my hands found her breast again as if it knew that's what she craved right now.

It had been heavenly when she had pleasured me, but I found it even more amazing to watch her, so beautiful and caught up in the moment, riding my thigh like her life depended on it. There was something so blissful and so intimate to know I was pleasuring her, and most importantly, like _no one_ ever had before. _Take that Liam Booker._

Her orgasm hit her, and I know by the way she held onto me that it was strong. I held her in my arms the whole time as her body shook and her hips bucked uncontrollably against me.

"That was..." She pressed a kiss on my nose. "The most amazing night of my life," she admitted, and I truly share this statement. "I love you Amy, I always have."

"I love you too Karma," I replied softly in her ear and nuzzled my nose in her hair. "Stay here tonight?" I asked, even though I knew I didn't need too.

"Only if you hold me," she said. So I did and we fell asleep under my lucky stars on the ceiling. Like every night I thanked them, now especially that I had Karma.

.


End file.
